


Storms comfort

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Spiritshiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: One late stormy night at duel academia Johan Andersen can't help but wonder about why nobody had seen judai Yuki all day a first thought would be slacking but it's definitely not that but it's something surprising!





	Storms comfort

It was late at night and the rain was pouring over duel Academy with the occasional Thunder and lightning it was rare for such a storm to hit duel Academy but It was a big one most students were smart enough to stay indoors but a few adventurous few dared to get themselves soaked. Johan wasn't phased by the weather but something else was on his mind. where was judai? It had been like this all day and usually judai was easy to spot due to his optimistic attitude and vibrant brunette hair but he hadn't been around the whole day he'd asked the others who judai usually hanged with an they hadn't seen him either that let a little bit of concern grow in the teal's heart it didn't feel like a day where judai would just skip classes for the fun of it nobody had gone near the orisis red dorm due to the weather but something told johan that judai may have not even left the dorm which was rare for him "you're concerned for him aren't you?" sapphire pegasus had appeared next to the emerald eyed boy asking that of johan. Johan turned his glance towards his spirit family member "I am, I know we haven't been here for that long but I think we've gotten quite close in that time and he's usually so full of energy and easy to be found but nobody has seen him today and that just concerns me slightly" Sapphire Pegasus nodded understanding the teals point "we've all noticed that and none of us have anything against that" Ruby carbuncle then appeared running off in hopes of johan following her "it appears Ruby wants you to follow her" sapphire added "You should follow her" he then disappeared and Johan nodded before chasing after the purple carbuncle it took him a moment to figure out where Ruby was leading him but when he figured it out johan smiled Ruby had lead him right to the orisis red dorm right outside judai's door sure he may of got wet on the way but johan thought it was worth it "thank you Ruby" the door wasn't locked so johan opened it. At first glance it seemed like the room was completely empty but upon entering the room another spirit, winged kuriboh gestured at The underneath of one of the beds he had barely noticed at first glance but underneath the bed was judai he seemed to be shivering not in coldness but rather in fear and it sounded like he was quietly crying as well. while johan was surprised to see such a side to judai he didn't blame him for feeling how judai felt as he thought he understood what was going on with judai, judai was afraid of thunderstorms. It was a pretty common fear to some people so johan understood that judai was actually quite scared, the poor boy. 

A loud rumble of thunder had made the brunette jump in fear under the bed before returning to shaking due to how scared he was, he was crying but he turned his head for a moment to see a hand waiting for him, Johan had knelt down to offer his hand to judai, he wanted to comfort the brunette the best he could "Judai?" he asked softly and the brunette moved slightly closer to the outside of the bed now showing his tear filled hazel eyes to the tealette "Johan.. Is that.. You?" judai replied shakily he was still scared but was trying to calm himself for the others sake "Yes it's me Johan, won't you come out judai? I know you're scared but you don't have to bear it alone" johan had kept the same soft reassuring tone when replying to reassure the other "are you sure?" judai asked being slightly hesitant "I'm sure judai I can tell you're afraid of this storm and that's OK but you won't have to bear with it alone I'll be right here for you and help you get through it" while he wasn't afraid himself judai was and comfort was probably the best thing for the brunette at this time. Judai accepted the others hand and whilst trying to get out himself from under the bed johan aided him and when he was fully out johan pulled the other into a hug it was warm and gentle "it'll be ok judai, I promise" while judai was still scared he felt slightly better being in johan's arms as another clash of lightning stroke he clutched himself tighter into the hug although he quietly managed to spit out the words "thank you, for being here for me johan. " he may have smiled slightly when he said so and the teal just replied "you're welcome Judai I'll always be here for you if you feel like this again and I'll help you get through it I won't abandon you when you need comfort most. " Johan had said that trufully as he could be and judai felt a lot better because of it now that he knew johan was here for him and he didn't have to cope on his own because johan would help him get through it. And he was soon smiling again

**Author's Note:**

> Storms comfort is based off of a headcanon of what if judai {s1-3} had a phobia of thunderstorms and I say what better way to cope with it than having your boyfriend by your side~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this~⭐


End file.
